Mutiny on the Seas
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: Anyone who goes to Frightfest at Six Flags Great Adventure in NJ know's who Captain Raven Stone is. This story is for his fans.


"Long boats are almost ready to go ashore Cap'n." Mercedes, the first mate, said coming to stand next to the captain. Captain Raven Stone stood in front of the helm watching the crew load supplies into the boats. "Do you want me to come along on this hunt Cap'n?"

"No Sadie, I need ya to stay here and guard the ship."

"Aye Cap'n. Just watch yer back huh? There are a few rather unscroopulous characters amongst this particular crew. I don't trust a single one of them."

"Sadie, you never trust any crew I hire."

"That's cause you always hire the wrong sort, they have to be watched all hours of the day."

"Well, that's what I have you for isn't it?"

"Aye Cap'n. Apologies it's not my place to argue."

"Forgiven." He said smiling before walking away, but quickly turning back to her. "Keep an eye on the horizon." She nodded and he turned and decended the stairs. She watched him climb over the railing and into one of the long boats, which then headed towards shore. The prospect of their mission being treasure.

Sadie had hoped that the captain would have had her come along to watch his back. Of all the things Captain Stone was, fearsome pirate he was not. It was her job to keep the crew in check, she was deadly with her sword, and had gotten the captain out of more than a few jams, and always had his back no matter what.

Walking down the stairs and leaning on the railing Sadie watched the long boats grow smaller and smaller in the distance. She shivered eyeing the island. Raven's Island it was called and she could see the large black birds, thousands of them, sitting in the trees. The captain had taken it as a good omen because he shared the same name with the island but Sadie couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding doom.

"Please be careful Raven." She whispered to herself. Suddenly she felt eyes on her back, she glanced back and noticed two crew members. Sadie thought their names Edward and John but she wasn't sure because Captain Stone had almost a completely different crew each time he'd go treasure hunting, but they were watching her and whispering to each other. When they noticed she was watching them they fell silent. "Don't you two have work to do?"

"Yes ma'am." The one said and they scrambled to busy themselves.

"Always need to be watched." She muttered shaking her head.

Meanwhile Captain Stone and the crew had landed on the beach. He pulled the map out of his coat and unrolled it. Studying it carefully he and the rest of the crew started their expedition. Stopping on occasion to get his bearing he began to notice odd behavior among the crew. They would gather in groups and either whisper to each other or just watch him, which put him on edge.

"Cap'n we've found the last land mark." One of the crew members said running up to the captain.

"Right, let's go men." He replied.

The sun was just begining to set when Sadie saw the long boats in the distance, and soon they were pulling up next to the ship.

"Good haul Cap'n?" Sadie asked extending her hand to help him over the railing.

"What do you think?" He asked as huge treasure chest was hauled up onto the ship, one of five. The chest landed on the deck with a loud thud. "Where did you say you got that map Sadie?"

"I didn't." She said cracking a grin before going and ordering the few men already on deck to carry the chest down into the hull.

"Long boats are secure Cap'n. " One of the crew members called after all five of the chests had been taken below deck.

"Shall we prepare to set sail Cap'n?" Sadie asked.

"No, we'll stay anchored here for the night."

"You think that's wise?"

"It'll be fine Sadie, anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?"

"No, I worry just enough." She replied as the ravens on the island started cawing like crazy and that feeling of pending doom crept back up through her body.

"Sadie, I want you to meet me in my cabin in about ten minutes."

"Aye Cap'n." She replied and with that he turned and headed to his cabin.

Sadie knocked before entering.

"Sadie, just like clock work." The captain said. He was sitting at his desk writing in his captain's log.

"You know me Cap'n."

"That I do." He said closing the book as Sadie came up to the desk and sat on the edge of it keeping her body turned toward him.

"Cap'n, have you been noticing any strange behavior amoungst the crew?"

"So you've noticed too?"

"Yes, now the question is what do we do about it?"

"It's not too far a trip to Port Sebatian. I say tomorrow we head there, we give the men their share of the treasure and let them go ashore. Then you and me sail to Tortuga and pick up a new crew." She nodded. "Now then, now that that's taken care of." He said standing and coming around to join her on the other side of the desk. "I've got something for you."

"Oh, do you now?" She said standing.

"I do." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large purple stone hanging from a small silver chain.

"Oh, Raven! It's beautiful!" She said as he undid the clasp and reached around and fastened the chain around her neck.

"I swiped it from one of the chests. I saw it and knew it was for you. I thought a rock this beautiful needs to be around the neck of the world' most beautiful woman."

"You flatter Cap'n. Let me show you my appreciation." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

A little while later Sadie quietly pulled on her boots and tiptoed to the door, so she wouldn't wake the captain. She knew it wouldn't be a good thing if the crew found her and the captain in bed together. Sadie quietly closed the door behind her and headed down below deck to her bunk, which was seperated from the men. On her way down she passed by the room where the crew ate, and the door was open a crack. She heard muffled voices and stopped to listen.

"Alright ya'll know what ya have to do. At dawn we attack."

"Mutiny!" She gasped.

"That's right ma'am. Mutiny." A voice came from behind her and before she could even react a hand clapped over her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her. The door to the room flew open and one of the pirates, Edward, that had been watching her earlier eyed her up and down.

"Gentlemen." He said. "Forget dawn. We take the ship now!" He leaned down to Sadie. "I'll take that." He took her sword and with that the crew filed up the stairs. Then the pirate holding onto Sadie was the last up, with her struggling the entire way. The men quietly crept towards the captains cabin. Sadie kicked a barrel on the deck and it made a loud thunk.

Meanwhile Captain Stone's sound sleep was disturbed when he thought he heard a noise. He lifted his head off the pillow and looked around. Nothing seemed amiss although he did notice Sadie was gone. Figuring it was her leaving he laid back down. Suddenly a hand was clapped over his mouth and he was dragged out of bed and out on deck.

"Raven!" Sadie yelled when she saw him and began to struggle harder to get away.

"Stop struggling." The man who had her said before quickly spinning her around, keeping a hold on her one arm he cracked her across the face causing her to cry out and fall to her knees.

"Hey, keep your hands off her!" Raven yelled as he was dragged over to where they were standing and he was forced to his knees.

"Afraid you're not giving orders around here anymore. Gentlemen the ship is ours!" Edward said. The crew gave a shout.

"I'm so sorry Raven. I failed you." Sadie said softly realizing that there was no way out of this one. The two of them could not take on the almost 50 man crew.

"Sadie don't. It's not your fault."

"No it's not her fault. You should have been a better captain and a better pirate. I mean come on, you have a woman fight your battles for you! I'm actually surprised we found treasure, and tell me who names their ship the Feathershell?" Edward said. "That's the first thing to go."

"You can't change the name of the ship!" Sadie replied. "It's bad luck."

"You think I care? I will not be captain of a ship with such a sissy name. The new name of this ship is The Queen Anne's Revenge!" The crew cheered.

"What are you planning on doing with us?" Raven asked.

"Well, I've contemplated this and this is what I've come up with, men hold him." Raven was pulled to his feet while another man joined the one holding him and grabbed onto him so each had an arm. Edward pulled out Sadie's sword. "The sweet irony of being run through with the very sword that has protected you for so long." He drew back his arm. Before Sadie could even think about what she was doing she ripped her arm away from the man holding her and sprang to her feet.

"No!" She yelled and jumped between Edward and Raven, the sword piercing her right through her abdomen. She stared wide eyed at Edward for a moment before looking down at the sword through her. He pulled the sword out, her hands instantly covering the wound. Sadie stood for a moment, choked, spat out blood, and then fell backwards to the floor.

"Sadie! No!" Raven yelled. "Get off me! Get off me!" He said struggling to get free.

"Let him go." Edward said and the men released him. Raven fell to his knees next to her and scooped her up holding her against his chest. She was alive but barely. "Sadie." He said gently.

"Raven." She whispered, her hand going to his cheek. He bent and kissed her. "I... love ... you." Was the last thing she whispered before her hand slipped from his face and she breathed her last.

"Sadie, no." He whispered hugging her against him. After a moment he gently laid her on the deck and stood. "I loved her!" He said to Edward extending his arms out away from his body. "Go ahead run me through, it doesn't matter anymore. You've taken from me the most important thing in my life." Edward was silent for a moment.

"No." He said. "I've got a better idea. Men ready the long boats."

Two of the long boats were lowered into the water with Edward and about 10 men went ashore. Raven, being one of them, gagged and hands tied behind his back. They also had taken Sadie's body ashore. Raven had begged as a last request for her to have a proper burial. Once there they buried her on the beach and then led Raven to the center of the island where the men hammered a large stake into the ground and tied him to it.

"You know it is a shame the girl died, it wasn't my intentions. I had actually wanted to keep her on as part of my crew. I'm sure she would have warmed up to my charms eventually." He said cracking a wicked grin. Raven struggled against his bonds yelling something that just came out as muffled noise against the gag. "Well enjoy the time with your friends." Edward said looking up. Under the moonlight the large black birds could be seen in the trees, watching and waiting. With that the crew left leaving Raven in the dark.

Experts would say he died from the elements, starvation, dehydration, the ravens pecking at him day by day, but anyone who actually knew Raven Stone would say he died from a broken heart.


End file.
